


Obiecaj, że się nim zajmiesz [TŁUMACZENIE]

by Nymphea_Su



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Mostly Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is hurt but not by Derek, Violence, not even sorry about the POV
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphea_Su/pseuds/Nymphea_Su
Summary: Szeryf Stilinski jest przyzwyczajony do zajmowania się ofiarami brutalnych przestępstw. Wie, jak rozmawiać z dzieciakami, które zostały pobite i wykorzystane seksualnie.Ale tym razem to jego syn.To Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Obiecaj, że się nim zajmiesz [TŁUMACZENIE]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise You'll Look After Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246344) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Nie był to najłatwiejszy fanfik ani do czytania, ani do tłumaczenia. Pod względem emocjonalnym, nie technicznym. Ale uwielbiam opowiadania DiscontentedWinter - są po prostu przepiękne, jestem zauroczona jej stylem pisarskim i bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu udało mi się przetłumaczyć jedną z jej prac.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wy też pokochacie jej opowiadania.

-1- 

Przywykłeś do rozmawiania z ofiarami. Wiesz, jak iść cienką linią między empatią i chłodnym profesjonalizmem. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chce załamana osoba, to glina, który sam potrzebuje kogoś, kto go pocieszy. Musisz być jak skała, przez większość czasu dla ofiar, czasami dla twoich podwładnych. Załamanie zachowujesz na później. Pół szklanki Jacka z reguły pomaga. 

Wiesz, że to powoli cię niszczy. Masz dość dostrzegania w ludziach najgorszego. Czasem martwisz się, że ta praca zniszczyła w tobie coś, czego nie da się już naprawić. Nie myśleć źle o ludziach przez cały czas to wysiłek. 

Co kilka miesięcy departament wysyła cię na jakieś warsztaty o radzeniu sobie ze stresem i emocjami. Jak wszyscy inni w sali siedzisz i pobożnie kiwasz głową, kiedy jakiś nieznający życia psycholog mówi wam, że alkohol nie jest zdrowym sposobem na radzenie sobie ze stresem płynącym z pracy. 

Nigdy nie kupujesz alkoholu z tego samego miejsca dwa razy pod rząd. Małe miasteczko nie potrzebuje mieszkańców plotkujących o tym, że Szeryf ma problem z alkoholem. Dopiero, gdy w dzień wolny jedziesz dwa miasta dalej, żeby kupić całą zgrzewkę, a na końcu języka masz historię o imprezie dla pracowników, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś cię poznał, zauważasz, że naprawdę masz problem i to nie jest sposób, żeby sobie z nim radzić. 

Zbierasz się w sobie i dzwonisz do tego nieżyciowego psychologa. 

To proces. 

\- 2 -

Twoje dziecko nigdy nie przestaje mówić. Adderall przegrywa tę bitwę. Raz, kiedy ma jakieś trzynaście lat, każesz mu biegać dookoła osiedla, żeby choć trochę pozbył się tego nadmiaru energii. Godzinę później dalej nie ma go w domu. Kiedy wychodzisz, żeby go poszukać, znajdujesz go rozmawiającego z jamnikiem Kellermanów. Na ich trampolinie. 

– Tak – mówisz mu, ciągnąc go do domu za łokieć – to _dalej_ jest wtargnięcie na teren prywatny, nawet jeśli nie używają trampoliny, ponieważ ich dzieci są teraz na studiach. 

– Ale tato... 

Nic dobrego nigdy nie wynika ze zdania, które zaczyna się _“Ale tato…”_

– Ale Stiles – mówisz, żeby mu przeszkodzić i wzdychasz, gdy w końcu zauważasz jego gołe stopy. – Gdzie są twoje buty? 

Stiles patrzy w dół, zaskoczony i macha swoimi brudnymi palcami. Potem spogląda na ciebie z przekrzywioną głową. 

– Um. Nie wiem. 

– Jak do diabła udało ci się zgubić własne buty? 

– Nie wiem – Stiles wzrusza chudymi ramionami i marszczy nos. – Hej, tato, możemy wziąć psa? 

Trzynaście lat i dalej potrafi cię zadziwić. 

– Dopiero co straciłeś buty, które były przywiązane do twoich stóp i myślisz, że jesteś wystarczająco odpowiedzialny, żeby zająć się żywym, oddychającym zwierzęciem? 

Czujesz, że to cios poniżej pasa, ale dalej jest to mniej okrutne niż prawda. Stiles i tak ma już więcej obowiązków niż trzynastoletnie dziecko powinno. Ty i Claudia zawsze myśleliście, że z twoją pracą na zmiany i jej pracą dorywczą, przynajmniej jedno z was będzie wolne przed i po szkole, żeby nie wracał do pustego domu, ale nawet najlepsze plany... Stiles już teraz robi pranie i większość posiłków. Umie nawet odkurzać. 

Ma trzynaście lat. Nie rozumie, jak dużo obowiązków niesie ze sobą pies. 

Stiles patrzy na ciebie jak na idiotę. 

– Ale, tato, jeśli zgubiłbym psa, mógłbym go zawołać! Z butami to nie działa. 

_Jasne, dzieciaku. I nie będziesz całą noc płakał w poduszkę, jeśli nigdy nie znajdziemy twoich cholernych butów._

– Żadnych psów – mówisz mu. 

Na jego twarzy nie dostrzegasz zawodu. Zamiast tego marszczy brwi i wiesz, że to nie koniec tej dyskusji. Obejmujesz go ramieniem i idziesz w stronę domu, uważnie obserwując chodnik w poszukiwaniu zbitego szkła. 

Około pół minuty zajmuje mu sformułowanie argumentu, który — jesteś tego pewny — będzie nie do odparcia, jeśli tylko dasz mu na to szansę. 

– Ale tato— 

– Żadnych psów, Stiles. 

Prycha i burczy, i wiesz, że przez to będziesz złym gościem przez jakiś czas. 

Nigdy nie znajdujesz jego butów. 

\- 3- 

Nigdy nie dogadywałeś się ze swoim ojcem. Cóż, to było coś więcej niż to. Masz długą listę cholernie dobrych powodów, dlaczego Stiles nigdy nie spotkał swojego dziadka. Obiecałeś sobie, że będziesz lepszy od niego, kiedy będziesz miał własne dziecko — cholernie ciężko byłoby być _gorszym_ — ale ostatnio zaczęliście oddalać się od siebie. 

Stiles ma sekrety i kłamie, i nieważne, ile razy powtarzasz sobie, że nastolatkowie tacy są, nie staje się to łatwiejsze. Bo co, jeśli wplątał się w jakieś kłopoty, w narkotyki? To może zdarzyć się każdemu dziecku, a Stiles... Stiles nie zawsze podejmuje właściwe decyzje. 

Czasami słyszysz od swoich policjantów, że widzieli jego Jeepa na ulicy późno w nocy albo zaparkowanego niedaleko Rezerwatu. Martwisz się, ale jego oceny pozostają wysokie i ma ten sam błysk w oku, i mówi tak samo dużo co zawsze. 

Mówisz sobie, że ten dystans między nastolatkiem i jego ojcem jest normalny, i że za parę lat obaj zostawicie za sobą ten niezręczny okres dojrzewania. Przypominasz sobie, że twój syn teraz odkrywa siebie, odkrywa kim jest, kiedy stoi na własnych nogach, i że wszyscy nastolatkowie i wszyscy rodzice przez to przechodzą. Starasz się nie porównywać siebie z Claudią, która, cholera, jesteś tego pewien, poradziłaby sobie z tym dużo lepiej. Claudia nie pozwoliłaby Stilesowi uciekać od każdej niekomfortowej rozmowy, którą próbujesz z nim przeprowadzić. 

Mówisz sobie, że to tylko faza. 

Mówisz sobie, że to nic wielkiego, nic złego. 

Część ciebie jest śmiertelnie przerażona, że tylko się okłamujesz. 

\- 4 -

Była twoim światłem i pewnego dnia odeszła. 

\- 5 -

– Piątkowa noc w tętniącym życie Beacon Hills – mówisz, wślizgując się za biurko i otwierając torbę z jedzeniem na wynos. 

– Zakręcone frytki, Szeryfie? – pyta Parrish. – Naprawdę? 

Wpychasz kilka do swoich ust. 

– Jeśli powiesz mojemu synowi, że je jem, osobiście upewnię się, że nigdy nie znajdą twojego ciała. 

– Nie śmiałbym! – Parrish podnosi dłonie w obronnym geście. 

Lubisz Parrisha. Jest nowy i wygląda jakby miał jakieś dwanaście lat, ale jest energiczny, sprytny i z tego co widziałeś, traktuje ludzi dobrze. Nie ma znaczenia, czy rozmawia z kimś z Biura Burmistrza, czy ze starym Georgem Hobsonem, który mieszka pod mostem i usiłuje utopić resztki swojej wątroby w tanim alkoholu; Parrish traktuje wszystkich z szacunkiem. To cecha dobrego gliny. 

Nie powstrzymuje go to przed nachyleniem się i poczęstowaniem jedną z twoich frytek. 

– Hej! – oburzasz się. – To kradzież! 

Parrish tylko się uśmiecha. 

– Ach tak, Szeryfie? I komu zamierzasz to zgłosić? Biorąc pod uwagę, że cały departament dostał maila od Stilesa z listą dań, które możesz i których nie możesz jeść. 

Parrish potrafi być też przemądrzałym dupkiem, kiedy ma na to ochotę. Nagradzasz go za to kolejną frytką. Bierze ją i wychodzi z biura, żeby zająć się panią Schuler, która jak w zegarku zjawiła się, żeby poskarżyć się na swojego sąsiada, który przycina jej gałęzie. Jeśli znasz panią Schuler, a niestety tak jest, będzie miała szczegółowe zapiski i teczkę pełną zdjęć. 

I, nie, ona naprawdę nie ma nic lepszego do roboty w piątkowy wieczór. 

Ale, prawdę mówiąc, są gorsze rzeczy niż użeranie się z panią Schuler. Jest niezmiernie upierdliwa, ale nie jest… dziwna. Ostatnio w Beacon Hills było dużo dziwnych sytuacji. Zgłaszane były ataki zwierząt, niewyjaśnione zjawiska i ogólnie cała lista rzeczy, które nie mają sensu i nie mogą być uznane jako skutek alkoholu, narkotyków, chorób psychicznych albo mocnej kombinacji wszystkich trzech. 

Mimo to, biedny Parrish. 

Mimo to, więcej frytek dla ciebie. 

Kończysz swoją robotę papierkową i kończysz frytki. Wysyłasz Stilesowi smsa, przypominając mu, że ma napisać wypracowanie z ekonomii na poniedziałek, a ty naprawdę nie chcesz przeżywać powtórki z ostatniego zebrania z rodzicami. Im mniej nauczycieli pyta o obsesję Stilesa na punkcie historii obrzezania, tym lepiej. 

Wiesz, że robi to tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić ich granice. 

Jezu. Twoje dziecko. 

Nienawidzisz zostawiać go samego tak często. Zachowuje się dziwnie. Stąd to ostatnie zebranie. Mówisz sobie, że jest twoim priorytetem, ale oczywiście praca ciągle wchodzi ci w drogę. Może i jesteś szeryfem, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz pracować od 9 do 17 od poniedziałku do piątku. Dobry szeryf pracuje na takich samych zmianach, jak jego podwładni tak często jak tylko może. Trzyma rękę na pulsie. 

Koło północy dochodzisz do wniosku, że jest dobry moment, żeby przejechać się dookoła miasta. Zgłoszono, że jacyś nastolatkowie imprezują na Piątej i z pewnością radiowóz przejeżdżający powoli kilka razy pomoże im zachowywać się odpowiednio. Już prawie jesteś za drzwiami na parking, kiedy Parrish cię zatrzymuje. 

– Szeryfie! 

Wyraz jego twarzy sprawia, że przebiega cię dreszcz. 

– O co chodzi? 

– Dzwonili ze szpitala. Sir, to Stiles. 

\- 6 -

– Zajmiesz się nim, prawda, John? – często to powtarza w swoich ostatnich miesiącach i tygodniach. Mówi to nawet wtedy, gdy nie jesteś pewny, że nadal wie co mówi. 

– Tak. Tak, zajmę się nim. 

Jej uśmiech jest blady, jakby już była duchem. 

\- 7 -

Przywykłeś do rozmawiania z ofiarami. Spędzasz w szpitalu tak dużo czasu, co połowa lekarzy. Znasz większość pracowników po imieniu. Wiesz, na którym piętrze jest jedyna maszyna, która robi w miarę znośną kawę. Powinieneś być w miejscu, w którym nic w twojej pracy już cię nie szokuje. 

Ale to jest _twoje_ dziecko. 

Leży na boku twarzą w stronę ściany. Widzisz tylko czubek jego głowy. Cała reszta ukryta jest pod szpitalnym kocem, który jest podciągnięty aż do jego szyi. 

– Szeryfie – mówi Melissa McCall. – Szeryfie? John. Wolisz usłyszeć to od Doktora Fredericksona czy ode mnie? 

Frederickson. Nowy stażysta z Sacramento. Wygląda na młodszego od Parrisha, a może to ty się starzejesz. 

– Gdzie jest Frederickson? 

– Na drugim piętrze, był tam nagły przypadek. 

– W porządku – ściskasz nasadę swojego nosa i kiwasz głową. – W porządku, co możesz mi powiedzieć? 

Melissa płakała, więc wiesz, że jest źle. I wiesz, co powie. Wiesz, że to zgłoszenie przyszło jako 261. Ale nie udało ci się jeszcze tego połączyć ze Stilesem. Z twoim dzieckiem. 

Zaczyna łagodnie — mówi o stłuczeniach i otarciach, o złamanym nadgarstku i dwóch pękniętych żebrach. Potem mówi ci o gwałcie i o rozdarciu, i o krwawieniu, i o profilaktyce poekspozycyjnej HIV, którą wprowadzili, ponieważ jakiś skurwiel, jakieś zwierzę, zgwałciło twoje szesnastoletnie dziecko i nie użyło prezerwatywy. 

Nie zauważasz, że płaczesz, dopóki Parrish nie kładzie ręki na twoim ramieniu. 

– Wszystko w porządku – mówisz mu. – _Nic mi nie jest._

Oczywiście, że nie jest. Siedziałeś w swoim biurze jedząc kręcone frytki, kiedy twój syn przeżywał piekło. 

– Czy mogę wejść? Mogę go zobaczyć? 

Melissa kiwa głową. 

– Został uśpiony. 

– Dlaczego leży na boku? – pytasz. Powinien być na plecach, racja? Skoro ma złamane żebra? To jak jest skulony przypomina ci o tym, jak zwijał się w kulkę jak jeż, kiedy miał koszmary, gdy był młodszy. 

– John – Melissa wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć twojej dłoni, jej palce delikatnie spoczywają na twojej skórze. Mruga i jej oczy wypełniają się łzami. – Pocięli go. Wycięli słowo na jego plecach. 

Nie słyszysz nic poza hukiem krwi w swojej czaszce. 

– Jakie słowo? – pytasz, jakby robiło to jakąkolwiek różnicę. 

\- 8 -

Jest zabawnie wyglądającym dzieckiem. Maleńka, blada rzecz z ciemnymi oczami wielkimi jak spodki. 

– Cicho bądź – mówi ci Claudia. – On nie jest kosmitą! 

Jest pierwszym dzieckiem urodzonym na nowym oddziale położniczym Szpitala w Beacon Hills. Jakiś gość z gazety chce zrobić wam zdjęcie z dzieckiem do artykułu, który pisze o oddziale. 

– To tylko przykrywka – mówisz Claudii. – Założę się, że naprawdę jest z _National Enquirer_. 

– Cicho bądź John! – uśmiecha się do zabawnie wyglądającego dziecka, które trzyma w ramionach. – Będzie ci głupio, kiedy przywoła statek matkę i wyparuje ci tyłek! 

Gość z gazety wchodzi, kiedy oboje chichoczecie jak niegrzeczne dzieci. 

Dalej pamiętasz minę na twarzy biednego faceta, kiedy przeliterowałeś pełne imię dziecka do artykułu. 

\- 9 -

Nie śpi. Jego oczy są przymknięte, ale powoli śledzą twoje ruchy, gdy podchodzisz do jego łóżka. Widzisz teraz jego twarz. Ma podbite oko i rozciętą wargę. Zaciska palce na krawędzi koca. 

Wygląda na... złamanego. 

Nie możesz przesłuchiwać własnego syna. Nie oficjalnie. Więc robisz to, co robi każdy rodzic w takiej sytuacji. Siadasz obok niego i próbujesz nie reagować widząc jego przerażenie, jego rozpacz i poczucie winy. Chcesz przytulić go do siebie i nigdy nie puścić, ale już i tak jest skulony jakby próbował zniknąć. Chcesz powiedzieć mu, że wszystko w porządku, ale to oczywiste, że wcale kurwa nie jest. Jest mniej w porządku niż kiedykolwiek. Dziś rano był głośny, bezczelny i przemądrzały. Dziś rano myślał, że może zdobyć świat. Dziś w nocy świat go zniszczył i zniszczył też ciebie. 

– Hej, Stiles – mówi Parrish oferując mu delikatny uśmiech. 

Stiles robi nerwowy ruch. – H-hej, Zastępco Parrish. 

– Mów mi Jordan – mówi Parrish. 

– Jordan – mamrocze Stiles. 

Parrish nie patrzy na ciebie. Cieszy cię to. 

– Zadam ci parę pytań o to co się dziś zdarzyło, dobrze? – mówi. Siada na krześle obok ciebie. 

Stiles kiwa głową, opuszczając wzrok. Ściska krawędź koca w dłoniach, a ty czujesz napływające łzy, gdy widzisz jego zdarte pięści. Walczył. Twój chłopiec walczył. 

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie się dziś wybierałeś? 

Stiles mruga i marszczy brwi, tak jakby nie mógł połączyć swoich wcześniejszych decyzji — żeby pójść na milkshake’a albo odebrać pizzę, albo spotkać się ze Scottem, albo coś równie zwyczajnego, bezsensownego, nastoletniego — z tym co się stało. 

– Poszedłem do... – potrząsa głową. – Ja i Scott mieliśmy się uczyć. Poszedłem kupić jakieś napoje. 

– Która była wtedy godzina? 

– Yyy... siódma? Siódma trzydzieści? 

Zamykasz na chwilę oczy. Było po północy, kiedy przywieziono go do szpitala. 

– Ja— Ja wracałem z powrotem do Jeepa – nagle zaciska usta, jego broda drży. 

Głos Parrisha jest spokojny. – Czy możesz powiedzieć mi ilu ich było? 

– Cz-czterech? – nagle blednie, przekręca się na bok i wymiotuje nad brzegiem łóżka. To głównie płyn. Uderza podłogę i rozpryskuje się wszędzie, nieprzyjemny zapach unosi się w pokoju. – Przepraszam! Przepraszam! 

– Nic się nie stało – mówisz mu, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach i pomagając mu się położyć. 

– Twoje buty. 

– Nie martw się o moje buty. 

– Tato – drżącą ręką ściska koszulę twojego uniformu. – Tato, było ich czterech. 

– Dobrze – mówisz mu, bo co innego możesz powiedzieć? – Wszystko będzie dobrze, Stiles. 

Nie będzie. 

Najpierw będzie gorzej. 

Melissa przychodzi i sprząta wymioty, szepcząc do Stilesa, żeby się nie martwił, kiedy z łzami w oczach przeprasza za bałagan. 

Dużo czasu zajmuje ci uspokojenie go na tyle, by Parrish mógł wrócić do zadawania pytań. Nienawidzisz każdego z nich, nie tylko dlatego, że to twoje dziecko tu leży. Zawsze nienawidziłeś tych pytań, ale to zło konieczne. 

Stiles nie potrafi opisać sprawców. Nie, ich głosów też nie. Ale nie jest w stanie spojrzeć na ciebie, kiedy mówi to Parrishowi, i zastanawiasz się czy kłamie. A potem nienawidzisz siebie za to. 

Nie potrafi opisać miejsca, do którego go zabrali. Jakiś magazyn, ale nie jest pewien. 

Nie pamięta zbyt wiele. Było tam czterech facetów, ale tylko dwóch go zgwałciło. Jego słowa: tylko dwóch. Jakby próbował znaleźć w tym jakieś pocieszenie. Jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało. 

– Hej, Stiles – mówi Parrish – Posłuchaj, muszę cię o coś zapytać, dobrze? 

Nie tak powinniście przeprowadzać tę rozmowę. 

Natychmiast staje się nieufny, zapada się z powrotem w poduszki. Blade światło, które powoli wracało do jego oczu, znowu gaśnie. 

Parrish wygląda poważnie. 

– Stiles, czy jesteś gejem? A może powiedzieli coś, co wskazywałoby na to, że tak myśleli? 

Podrywa się. 

– Dla-dlaczego... co to ma w ogóle— 

– Dzieciaku – wyciągasz rękę, żeby wziąć jego lepką, drżącą dłoń. Tę, która nie jest zakryta gipsem. – Musimy wiedzieć, czy to było przestępstwo z nienawiści. 

– Jestem... całkiem kurwa pewny, że nie lubili mnie za bardzo – wyrywa swoją rękę. 

Oczywiście twoje dziecko zauważa jak idiotyczny to termin — “przestępstwo z nienawiści”. Nawet w najgorszym momencie pozostaje bystry. 

– Dlaczego— dlaczego w ogóle mnie o to pytacie? 

Parrish spogląda na ciebie. 

– Pocięli cię – mówisz, i jak do diabła twój głos pozostaje równy? – Wycięli słowo na twoich plecach. 

– Słowo? Jakie? – pyta, jego głos złamany szlochem. – Jakie słowo? 

Nie chcesz tego mówić. Oni pewnie to zrobili i nie chcesz, żeby usłyszał to również z twoich ust. 

– Suka – mówi Parrish łagodnie i jesteś mu tak cholernie wdzięczny, że nie czekał, żebyś ty to powiedział. – To _suka_. 

Stiles płacze tak mocno, że znowu wymiotuje. 

Doktor Frederickson wchodzi i go usypia. 

\- 10 -

Twoje dziecko potrafi mówić pod wodą z ustami pełnymi szklanych kulek. Swoje pierwsze słowo mówi, gdy ma osiem i pół miesiąca i od tego momentu już nigdy się nie zamyka. 

Jego pierwsze słowo to “Ba!” i razem z Claudią przez kilka dni kłócicie się co to znaczy. Ona mówi, że to oczywiście jego słowo na nią, a ty mówisz, że to oczywiście jego słowo na ciebie, ale w końcu zgadzacie się, że to oczywiście jego słowo na “O kurczę! Mam palce u stóp!” 

Obiecałeś jej, że się nim zajmiesz. 

-11-

– Szeryfie? 

Stiles jest nieprzytomny. Nie obudzi się przez kolejne kilka godzin, co oznacza, że musisz wziąć się do roboty. 

– Szeryfie? – Parrish wygląda na zmartwionego. – Chcesz, żebym zawiózł cię do domu, żebyś mógł przynieść mu jakieś czyste ubrania albo coś? 

Ubrania Stilesa. Ubrania, które miał na sobie, z pewnością zostały zabezpieczone przez pracowników szpitala. Melissa mówi, że przeprowadzili obdukcję, co oznacza, że pobrali wszystkie próbki. Muszą zostać przekazane do laboratorium w Sacramento natychmiast. Jutro, kiedy Stiles się obudzi, zrobią zdjęcia jego obrażeniom. Zawsze jest dobrze poczekać, aż pojawią się siniaki. Lepiej działa to na ławę przysięgłych. 

I będzie musiał zostać przesłuchany jeszcze raz. Tym razem przez detektywów. Bo może myśleć, że nic nie pamięta, ale ty znasz swoje dziecko. Jest bystry. Kiedy odpocznie, kiedy nie będzie dłużej w szoku, przypomni sobie więcej. 

Zaczynasz liczyć na palcach, ilu zastępców musisz wezwać i jebać budżet na nadgodziny. Chcesz, żeby przeczesano całą okolicę, gdzie Jeep został znaleziony. Chcesz nagranie z monitoringu sklepu, w którym kupił napoje. Chcesz nagrania z kamer na światłach. Chcesz wszystko. 

I, może to wcale nie jest przestępstwo z nienawiści. Może Stiles stał się celem, ponieważ jest twoim synem. Suka jest przecież slangiem więziennym. Może jakiś skazaniec odegrał swoje chore pragnienie zemsty na Stilesie, bo ty wsadziłeś go do więzienia. Będziesz musiał przeczytać każdy list z groźbami, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymałeś i będziesz potrzebował listę więźniów zwolnionych warunkowo w ostatnim czasie, których to ty wsadziłeś za kratki. 

– Szeryfie! – Parrish łapie cię za nadgarstek. – Zajmę się tym. 

– Co? 

– Zajmę się tym – powtarza Parrish. – Jeśli chcesz, żeby ktoś inny przejął dowodzenie, w porządku, ale nie możesz teraz ruszyć w teren w pogoni za sprawcami 

– Wiem – wiesz to, teoretycznie. Oczywiście, że wiesz. Ale praktycznie rzecz biorąc, chcesz tam być, robić coś. Ścigać potwory, które zrobiły to twojemu chłopcu. – To konflikt interesów. 

– Oh, jebać to – mówi Parrish i nie wydaje ci się, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszałeś, jak przeklina. – Sir, musisz tu być, kiedy Stiles się obudzi. 

Nie wiesz, dlaczego do diabła właśnie to sprawia, że się załamujesz, ale tak właśnie jest. 

Płaczesz, jak nie płakałeś od lat. Odkąd straciłeś Claudię. 

A Parrish po prostu kładzie dłoń na twoich ramionach, prowadzi cię do pustej sali i czeka z tobą aż skończysz. 

\- 12 -

Wracasz do domu, żeby spakować torbę dla Stilesa. 

Stoisz w jego pokoju i myślisz o tych wszystkich kłamstwach, które powiedział ci w ciągu tego roku, i o dystansie, który powstał między wami. 

Przestępstwo z nienawiści. Może. 

Przypadkowy atak. Może. 

Atak, żeby się na tobie zemścić. Może. 

Myślisz o Zastępcy Garcii i “naruszeniu miru domowego” *, do którego pojechał w zeszłym tygodniu. “Naruszenie miru domowego”, razem z cudzysłowem. Ten adres jest dobrze znany każdemu w departamencie. 

– Jezu – powiedział właściciel, wychodząc – który to już raz przypadkowi nieznajomi wyłamują moje drzwi, żądając pieniędzy z nieznanych powodów, nie mam racji? 

Też prychnąłeś śmiechem, bo to oczywiste, że chodziło o dług za narkotyki. 

I teraz zastanawiasz się, czy te sekrety, które Stiles przed tobą ukrywa, są jakoś powiązane z tym, co mu się stało tej nocy. 

Przeszukujesz pokój Stilesa, szukając czegoś, szukając czegokolwiek. Magazyn pod materacem, szokuje cię mniej niż Stiles pewnie sobie wyobraża. Już jakiś czas temu zorientowałeś się, że Stiles prawdopodobnie jest bi. Był zakochany w tej dziewczynie, Lydii, od podstawówki, ale widziałeś, jak czasem jego wzrok śledzi chłopaka z drugiego końca pokoju, jakby nie był pewien, dlaczego dokładnie się gapi, ale nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Ma szesnaście lat. Ma prawo mieć wątpliwości związane ze swoją seksualnością, ale nie ma prawa się tego wstydzić. Miałeś zamiar powiedzieć mu coś takiego, już dawno, przed tym co się dziś stało. I teraz, każda rozmowa, jaką spróbujesz z nim przeprowadzić, będzie naznaczona przez to co się stało. 

Terapeuta. Będzie potrzebował terapeuty. Znajdziesz sposób, żeby jakiegoś opłacić. 

Nadzy faceci w gazecie nie robią na tobie wrażenia, ale nie jest to bardziej niepokojące niż znalezienie pod materacem gazety pełnej nagich kobiet, którą, oh, okej, znajdujesz po drugiej stronie. Twój syn się nie ogranicza. 

Prawdopodobnie kolejna rzecz, którą dziś zniszczyli. 

Jezu. Nie to, że chcesz myśleć o swoim dziecku, uprawiającym seks albo masturbującym się, ale jest szesnastoletnim chłopcem. Przynajmniej dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego mózgu jest zaprogramowane, żeby myśleć tylko o seksie. 

Zniszczyli to. 

Nie ma w jego pokoju nic, co wzbudziłoby twoje podejrzenia. Żadnych narkotyków. Nawet żadnych papierosów. Jego laptop jest zabezpieczony hasłem. 

Nic tu nie ma. 

Oczywiście, że nic tu nie ma. Stiles jest dobrym dzieckiem. 

Jest _fantastycznym_ dzieckiem. 

Obiecałeś Claudii, że go ochronisz, i patrzcie co się stało. 

Chcesz się kurwa napić. 

Chcesz tego, jak nie chciałeś od miesięcy. Od lat, prawdopodobnie. 

Ale nie robisz tego. 

Nie wydaje się to wielkim zwycięstwem. 

\- 13 -

Kiedy wracasz do szpitala, w poczekalni znajdujesz gromadę nastolatków. Scott, jego dziewczyna Allison i Lydia Martin, dziewczyna, w której Stiles był szaleńczo zakochany od trzeciej klasy. Spoglądasz na zegarek. Jest prawie trzecia rano. 

– Co wy tu robicie, dzieciaki? – twój głos jest ochrypły. 

– Czy Stiles jest okej? – oczy Scotta są szeroko otwarte. – Mieliśmy się uczyć, ale nigdy się nie pojawił i nie odbierał telefonu, i pisałem do każdego, i chyba przypadkowo napisałem też do mamy, bo powiedziała, że jest tutaj, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć, co jest z nim nie tak! 

O Jezu. 

– Został zaatakowany – mówisz. 

Allison zakrywa usta dłońmi. 

– Wszystko z nim w porządku? – pyta Scott. 

– Pęknięte żebra – mówisz im. – Złamany nadgarstek. Trochę siniaków. 

Brzmi to jak obrażenia odniesione podczas uprawianiu sportu, kiedy tak to mówisz. 

– Mogę go zobaczyć? 

– Śpi. 

– Nie obudzę go – mówi Scott żarliwie. – Kupię coś z automatu z przekąskami i mu to zostawię. Nienawidzi szpitalnego jedzenia. 

– Nie. Nie rób tego – przecierasz bolące oczy ręką. – Nie chcę, żebyście tam wchodzili. 

Scott wygląda na osłupionego. – Ale— 

– Scott! – Melissa spieszy korytarzem w waszą stronę. – Zostaw szeryfa w spokoju. 

– Mamo, chciałem tylko zobaczyć, czy ze Stilesem jest wszystko dobrze! 

– Będzie dobrze – mówisz. 

Scott marszczy brwi. 

– Kłamiesz! Dlaczego kłamiesz? 

Melissa łapie go mocno za nadgarstki. 

– Idź do domu, Scott. 

– Zaczekaj chwilę – spoglądasz jej w oczy i kiwasz głową, żeby go puściła. – Czy Stiles kontaktował się z którymś z was wcześniej? Koło dziewiętnastej? 

Spoglądają na siebie, kręcąc głowami. 

– Żadnych wiadomości? Żadnych nieodebranych połączeń? – spoglądasz każdemu z nich w oczy. Są jego przyjaciółmi. Stiles może i ukrywał rzeczy przed tobą, ale założyłbyś się o ostatniego dolara, że nie ukrywa nic przed nimi. – Jeśli był w coś zamieszany, jacyś niebezpieczni ludzie czy niebezpieczne zdarzenia, teraz jest odpowiednia chwila, żeby o tym powiedzieć. 

Scott nie jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi zauważyć kłamstwo. 

Scott spogląda w bok. Allison krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Lydia wydyma wargi. Ich zaprzeczenie brzmi pusto. 

– To jest poważna sprawa – mówisz. – Nie będę się tu z wami pieprzyć. 

Wyglądają na zszokowanych, słysząc przekleństwo i nagle nienawidzisz ich za to. Musisz sprawić, żeby zrozumieli. Stiles jest ranny i to nie jest jakiś uraz sportowy. To rana głębsza niż skóra i kości, i mięśnie i oni muszą to wiedzieć. Muszą wiedzieć, że nieważne w jakie gówno się wmieszali, nadszedł czas, żeby wszystko wyznać. 

– Mój syn – zaczynasz, ale gdziekolwiek ten wykład zmierzał, kończy się na tych słowach i się wycofujesz. Twój oddech się załamuje. 

– Okej – Melissa mówi za twoimi plecami. – Wy dzieciaki, idźcie do domu. 

– Mamo… 

– Scott, idź do domu – brzmi, jakby sama była na granicy załamania. 

Nie możesz dłużej tego słuchać. 

Ruszasz korytarzem do pokoju Stilesa. Wchodzisz do środka i siadasz na krześle obok jego łóżka. 

Dalej śpi. Słabe światło odbija się od łez na jego twarzy. 

Płacze przez sen. 

\- 14 -

Szaleje za dinozaurami. Ma teraz fazę, podczas której mówi o dinozaurach od chwili, gdy się budzi do chwili, gdy idzie spać. 

– Więc, od kiedy do diabła brontozaur nie istnieje? – pytasz Claudię jednej nocy, kiedy leżycie już w łóżku. 

– Co masz na myśli? 

– No wiesz, to, że brontozaur nie jest dinozaurem. 

– Kto tak twierdzi? 

– Nasze dziecko. 

– John, nasze dziecko ma trzy i pół roku. 

– Powiedział mi, że uważają, że brontozaur był źle zidentyfikowanym apatozaurem**. Ma rację. Sprawdziłem to. 

– Skąd do diabła on to wie? – pyta Claudia ze śmiechem. 

– Zostanie paleontologiem – decydujesz. 

Dwa tygodnie później nie bawi się już dinozaurami. Nosi pelerynę i każe wam mówić na niego Batman. 

Trochę tęsknisz za dinozaurami. 

\- 15 -

Jakoś przed świtem idziesz na następne piętro, żeby kupić sobie kawę z jedynej znośnej maszyny. Dzwonisz do Parrisha. Nic jeszcze nie mają, ale nadal jest wcześnie. Żadnych świadków, ale policjanci przejdą się po sąsiedztwie rano, kiedy ludzie już wstaną i chętniej będą otwierać drzwi. Nagranie z kamer w sklepie pokazuje dwóch mężczyzn, którzy wyszli za Stilesem po tym jak kupił napoje. Jeden z nich kupił pieluchy i odszedł w przeciwną stronę. Drugi nie kupił nic. Parrish podejrzewa, że obserwował Stilesa, kiedy ten był w sklepie. Będzie próbował ustalić tożsamość tego faceta. 

– Daj mi znać, jak się czegoś dowiesz – mówisz. 

– Tak zrobię, sir – wzdycha. – Jak się czuje? 

– Dalej śpi – mówisz mu i idziesz do windy. 

Kiedy docierasz do drzwi sali Stilesa, prawie upuszczasz kawę. 

W szpitalnej sali twojego syna jest mężczyzna, stoi obok jego łóżka. Przesuwa się i blade światło wpadające przez uchylone drzwi rozjaśnia jego profil. Derek Hale. Dlaczego do cholery Derek Hale miałby być w sali Stilesa? Przez sekundę jesteś wściekły. Przez sekundę jesteś pewny, że to Hale to zrobił, odpłacił się za to, że przez Stilesa został aresztowany, ponieważ nie masz pojęcia, z jakiego innego powodu Hale mógłby tu być, ani jakie inne powiązanie mógłby mieć ze Stilesem. Jedna z twoich rąk spoczywa na broni i jesteś gotów wtargnąć do pokoju, kiedy głos Stilesa zatrzymuje cię w pół kroku. 

– Derek! – rozbrzmiewa szloch. 

Patrzysz jak twarz Hale'a łagodnieje, gdy siada na brzegu łóżka. Stiles podnosi się i cholera, to musi go boleć, po czym zarzuca ramiona na szyję Hale'a. Trzęsie się, płacze i Hale na chwilę nieruchomieje. Potem kładzie ręce na plecach Stilesa i je głaszcze. W górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, a Stiles płacze. 

Coś się w tobie łamie. 

Stiles, który wzdrygnął się przed tobą, obejmuje tego mężczyznę, którego nie wiedziałeś, że w ogóle zna. A to wskazuje na bliskość, o której w tej chwili nie chcesz nawet myśleć. Nie po tym wszystkim. 

– Przepraszam – mówi Hale. – Tak bardzo przepraszam. Powinienem tam być, przepraszam! 

Obaj płaczą, zauważasz. To Stiles przerywa uścisk, odchylając się do tyłu i wycierając twarz zdrową ręką. 

– Ja też przepraszam. Miałeś być moim pierwszym. 

Twoje serce zamiera. 

– Stiles, Jezu – Hale potrząsa głową. Jego głos się załamuje. – To nie ma znaczenia. 

– Dla mnie ma! – Stiles popycha go, płacząc z bólu, kiedy jego gips uderza w klatkę piersiową Hale'a. 

Hale łapie go za ręce. 

– Przestań. Robisz sobie krzywdę 

– Miałeś być moim pierwszym. Derek! Ty! A oni to wiedzieli, oni to kurwa wiedzieli, powiedzieli, że teraz będę mógł być jedynie suką stada! 

Hale zgarnia go w silny uścisk i delikatnie buja go do przodu i do tyłu. – To nie prawda. Kocham cię. Kocham cię, Stiles, dobrze? I nic co zrobili tego nie zmieni. 

A więc to jest sekret, który ukrywał Stiles. Jest w związku. Bał się, że tego nie zaakceptujesz? Oczywiście, że byś nie zaakceptował. Ile lat ma Hale? Dwadzieścia dwa? Dwadzieścia trzy? I w co do diabła zamieszany jest Hale, skoro Stiles został zaatakowany przez ludzi, którzy chcieli go dorwać? 

Stiles tłumi swoje szlochy w ramieniu Hale'a. 

– Przepraszam – mówi w końcu zdartym głosem. – Cholera, mój tata pewnie gdzieś tu jest, na korytarzu i w ogóle. 

Hale gładzi go po włosach. 

– Poszedł kupić kawę. Wszystko dobrze. Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć, mów. Jestem tutaj. 

Oddech Stilesa jest głośny i drżący. 

– Usłyszysz go, jeśli wróci? 

Wzrok Hale'a przeskakuje do drzwi. Spotyka twój. Jest coś wyzywającego w tym spojrzeniu. Coś, co wyzywa cię do zabronienia mu być tu dla Stilesa. 

– Tak, usłyszałbym go. 

Mógłbyś wejść i go wyrzucić. 

Masz wszelkie prawo. 

On jest dorosły. 

On jest dorosły i jakoś związany z tym co się stało Stilesowi. 

On jest też pierwszą osobą, której Stiles zaufał na tyle, by pozwolić się dotknąć, odkąd trafił do szpitala. 

Stiles ufa temu mężczyźnie. 

Więc może, na razie, też możesz mu zaufać. 

Odsuwasz się od drzwi, żeby dać im trochę prywatności. 

\- 16 -

Jest coś dziwnego w Beacon Hills. 

Każy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nikt nie mówi o tym głośno. 

Głównie chodzi o ataki zwierząt. W ciągu ostatniego roku było tu kilka śmiertelnych ataków zwierząt. Wszyscy mówią, że to pumy, ale od kiedy są one aż tak agresywne? Sprowadziłeś nawet tego leśniczego z Yosemite, który spędził tydzień w Rezerwacie i znalazł trop tylko jednej pumy, na dodatek stary. 

Ale chodzi też o inne rzeczy. Każdy może opowiedzieć przynajmniej jedną historię. Kiedy dopiero zaczynałeś pracę jako zastępca szeryfa, zostałeś wysłany do alarmu antywłamaniowego w pasażu handlowym na Filmore. Zaskoczyłeś gościa w środku jednego ze sklepów i ruszyłeś w pościg. Aż do chwili, kiedy wdrapał się na ścianę budynku jak Spiderman. 

_Musiała być pokryta lodem albo coś_ , powtarzałeś tak długo, aż sam w to uwierzyłeś. 

Claudia umierała od tygodni. Dłużej, tak naprawdę, ale od tygodni wiedziałeś, że teraz może się to zdarzyć w każdej chwili. Śmierć jak jej nie jest piękna. Nie jest dość nagła, żeby być szokującą. Nie jest dość szybka, żeby być litościwą. Jest wolna i przeciągnięta, a ty musisz dopasować do niej swoje normalne życie. Dalej musisz chodzić do pracy. Dalej musisz wysyłać swoje dziecko do szkoły. Nie możesz po prostu rzucić wszystkiego, bo nie wiesz, jak długo to zajmie. 

I wtedy spotkałeś tę dziewczynę. Nastolatkę. Twarz pokryta krwią. Trzymałeś jej rękę, kiedy strażacy próbowali wydostać ją z rozbitego samochodu. Mówiłeś do niej, bo wiedziałeś, że tego nie przeżyje. 

– Zastępco – wyszeptała. – _John_. 

Powiedziałeś jej swoje imię? Musiałeś. 

– Musisz teraz iść. Musisz iść do szpitala. Ona dłużej nie wytrzyma. 

Miała urojenia, biedne dziecko. 

Nie wiedziała, co mówi. 

I, nawet potem, kiedy w końcu dostałeś telefon, kiedy powiedzieli ci, że Claudia odeszła, kiedy słowa umierającej dziewczyny nabrały okropnego, przerażającego sensu, czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło? 

Trzymałeś rękę tej dziewczyny. Nie sądzisz, że mógłbyś ją puścić, nawet jeśli uwierzyłbyś w jej słowa. Kiedy wziąłeś rękę tej dziewczyny, czy nie była to obietnica, że z nią zostaniesz? 

Myślisz, że Claudia by to zrozumiała. Że wybaczyłaby ci, że cię z nią nie było. 

Myślisz, że Stiles nigdy tego nie zrobił. 

\- 17 -

Byłeś jeszcze zastępcą, kiedy dom Hale'ów spłonął. Pamiętasz Dereka Hale'a i jego siostrę Laurę. Dwoje nastolatków, bladzi z szoku, siedzieli na ławce na stacji, patrząc w przestrzeń. 

Wyglądali tak, jak Stiles teraz. 

Opuścili miasto po tym wszystkim. Nie winiłeś ich. Jeżeli ktokolwiek potrzebował nowego startu, to były te dzieciaki. Stracili wszystko i wszystkich. 

I w pewnym momencie, wrócili. 

Najpierw dowiedziałeś się o połowie ciała w lesie. 

To Stiles gadał o tym, że Derek Hale to zrobił, że kręci się po lesie, że grozi ludziom, że jest _mordercą_ , i to Stiles razem ze Scottem znalazł drugą połowę ciała zakopaną przy starym domie Hale'ów. 

To wystarczyło, żeby go aresztować, ale, jak się okazało, nie żeby go skazać. 

Martwa dziewczyna to była Laura Hale, jego siostra, i śledczy z Sacramento stwierdzili, że zabiło ją zwierzę. Dlaczego do diabła Derek pochował szczątki przy swoim domu... cóż, dzieciak był popieprzony, to oczywiste. Z jego historią nie było to dla ciebie zaskoczeniem. 

Wypuściłeś go, przeprosiłeś i zaproponowałeś, żeby znalazł terapeutę, z którym może porozmawiać. 

– Jeśli twój syn jeszcze raz wejdzie na moją posesję, wniosę oskarżenie o wtargnięcie – powiedział. 

– Na pewno mu to powiem. 

I później, kiedy wróciłeś do domu: 

– Stiles! Trzymaj się z daleka od Dereka Hale'a! 

– Dereka Hale'a — _mordercy_? 

Wzdychasz. 

– Nie, Dereka Hale'a, którego siostra została zabita przez pumę. 

Stiles odszedł, mamrocząc pod nosem i wiedziałeś, że tak łatwo nie odpuści. Twoje dziecko potrafi się skupić nie dłużej niż koliber na amfetaminie, ale kiedy się na coś zaweźmie... 

Kiedy się zaweźmie, jest jak maszyna. 

– Stiles – wołasz za nim. – Mówię serio! Trzymaj się z daleka od Dereka Hale'a! 

Jak do diabła przeszli od tego, do tego? Do ostatniej nocy? 

Do _“Kocham cię. Kocham cię, Stiles, dobrze?”_

Będziesz musiał porozmawiać z Derekiem Halem. 

-18 -

Wracasz do domu, żeby wziąć prysznic i się przebrać, a potem jedziesz prosto do szpitala. Stiles nie śpi. Kiedy wchodzisz do sali grzebie obojętnie w czymś, co wygląda trochę jak jajecznica. 

– Chcesz żebym przyniósł ci naleśniki z restauracji? 

Przez chwilę wygląda, jakby mógł się uśmiechnąć, jakby mógł _zapomnieć_ na krótką chwilę dzięki obietnicy ulubionych naleśników, ale delikatne wzniesienie warg zmienia się w drżenie i znika. Odsuwa tacę. 

– Nie jestem głodny. 

– Wypij chociaż sok – to będzie długi poranek. Potrzebuje czegoś. 

Bawi się słomką. 

Siadasz na krześle obok łóżka i spoglądasz na zegarek. 

– Dobra. Parrish niedługo tu będzie i zajmiemy się twoimi zdjęciami, okej? 

– Nie chcę... – urywa, po czym zamyka oczy i kiwa sztywno głową. – Okej. 

Też nie chcesz, żeby to robił. Chciałbyś, żeby żadna z tych rzeczy nie była konieczna. Chciałbyś, żeby ostatniej nocy został w domu. 

Parrish zjawia się, kiedy Stiles kończy swój sok. 

– Hej – mówi z uśmiechem. – Jak się czujesz? 

– Okej – mamrocze Stiles. 

– W porządku. Domyślam się, że twój tata powiedział ci o zdjęciach. Fotograf czeka na zewnątrz. Możemy zrobić to tutaj albo możemy zrobić to w jednym z pokojów, twój wybór. 

– Chyba tu. 

– W porządku. Zrobi to tak szybko i komfortowo jak tylko możliwe. Będę na zewnątrz. Jeśli chcesz, twój tata może tu z tobą zostać albo może to być ktoś inny. Może pani McCall? 

– Chcę tatę – mówi monotonnym głosem. 

To koszmar. 

Parrish przyprowadza fotografa, mężczyznę, którego zazwyczaj spotykasz jedynie na scenach zbrodni i część ciebie ocenia jego pracę tutaj jako szeryf: jest _dobry_. Profesjonalny, ale nie zimny. Cały czas mówi do Stilesa, daje mu jasne instrukcje — spójrz w tę stronę, ręka w górę, przekręć się trochę w lewo — cierpliwym, uprzejmym tonem. Inna część ciebie, ojciec, chce krzyczeć na niego, żeby zostawił twojego syna w spokoju, już i tak przeszedł wystarczająco dużo. 

Stiles wzdryga się za każdym razem, gdy błyska flesz. 

Znowu zaczyna płakać, kiedy fotograf woła Melissę, żeby zdjęła bandaż z jego pleców, żeby mógł sfotografować słowo, które wycięli na jego ciele. 

Kiedy w końcu jest po wszystkim, pomagasz mu ułożyć się z powrotem w łóżku. 

Leży tam, skulony na boku i gapi się w ścianę. 

– Stiles. 

Jego wzrok przeskakuje na ciebie i znowu na ścianę. 

– Stiles – kładziesz rękę na jego ramieniu. Wzdryga się, ale nie odsuwa. – Muszę iść na kilka godzin do pracy. 

Kiwa głową. Słyszał to całe swoje życie, racja? Chcesz powiedzieć mu, że dziś jest inaczej, dziś robisz to dla _niego_ , ale może niczym się to nie różni. Nadal zostawiasz go samego. 

– Wrócę jak tylko będę mógł. Parrish postawi kogoś przy drzwiach. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, zawołaj tę osobę i ona do mnie zadzwoni – delikatnie ściskasz jego ramię. – Chcesz żebym zadzwonił do Scotta, żeby przyszedł cię odwiedzić? 

Gwałtownie odwraca głowę. 

– Nie! 

– W porządku. Powiem im, żadnych gości. 

Stiles otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, po czym znowu je zamyka. Dajesz mu jeszcze chwilę, żeby zapytał, ale tego nie robi. 

– Jeżeli jest ktoś inny – mówisz z wahaniem. – Ktoś, kogo chciałbyś zobaczyć... 

Coś jak strach błyska w jego oczach i potrząsa głową. – Nie. Nie ma nikogo takiego. 

Nie naciskasz. Co do diabła, miałbyś mu powiedzieć? Jeśli nie chce powiedzieć ci o Dereku Hale'u, nie będziesz go zmuszał. 

– W porządku. Wrócę niedługo. Spróbuj się przespać. 

Wygląda na takiego małego, skulony na tym łóżku. 

Parrish czeka na zewnątrz. 

– Derek Hale – mówisz mu. – Chcę, żebyś sprowadził go na posterunek. 

– Podejrzany? – pyta. 

Kręcisz głową. 

– Nie. Myślę… – wzdychasz. – Myślę, że jest chłopakiem Stilesa, i że Stiles mógł zostać zaatakowany z tego powodu. Jest tu coś, o czym nikt mi nie mówi. 

– Często mam takie wrażenie w tym mieście – mamrocze Parrish. 

Prawda. 

– Czym on się do diabła zajmuje? – Parrish marszczy brwi, a po chwili krzywi się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę jak to brzmi. – To znaczy Hale, nie Stiles. 

– To właśnie chciałbym wiedzieć. 

\- 19 -

Parrish podpytuje ludzi, ale nikt nie wie, gdzie mieszka Hale. Nikt nie widuje jego ani jego wyróżniającego się czarnego Camaro w mieście. 

-20-

Dwa dni później Stiles wraca do domu. Na progu czeka na niego pęk kolorowych balonów, na każdym napis “WRACAJ DO ZDROWIA”. Stiles przemyka obok nich bez spoglądania. 

Czujesz złość, bo ludzie nie wiedzą, jak się zachować w takiej sytuacji. _Ty_ nie wiesz. Ale _wracaj do zdrowia_ na pewno nie wystarczy. Sprawdzasz bilecik, bo on nie może; są od Allison i Lydii. Zastanawiasz się, czy już wiedzą. Nie wiesz komu Stiles powiedział, ale wczoraj dostał z powrotem telefon i widziałeś, jak wysyła kilka smsów. Nie sądzisz, że łatwo jest wystukać to słowo, ale może nie jest trudniej niż powiedzieć je na głos. 

A może nikomu jeszcze nie powiedział. 

Nikomu poza Derekiem Hale'em. 

Idziesz za nim na górę, do jego pokoju 

Zwija się na łóżku. 

Nie jest tym samym dzieckiem, które tu spało. Obaj to wiecie. 

– Pizza na obiad? – pytasz go. 

– Chyba tak. 

– Będę, ah, będę musiał pójść ją odebrać. 

Odwraca głowę, żeby na ciebie spojrzeć. 

– W porządku, tato. Nic mi nie będzie. 

Nie chcesz zostawiać go samego. Nigdy więcej. 

Sprawdzasz, czy ma telefon pod ręką i podchodzisz do okna, żeby je zamknąć. 

– Zostaw, proszę – patrzy ci prosto w oczu po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin. – Zostaw otwarte. 

– Dzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował – mówisz mu. – Nawet jeśli chodzi o dodatkowe paluszki z mozzarelli. 

Odwraca wzrok od okna i uśmiecha się do ciebie słabo. 

– Nic mi nie będzie, tato. 

Nie wiesz, czy to tak czy nie, jeśli chodzi o paluszki. Weźmiesz je na wszelki wypadek. 

\- 21 -

Zdjęcia trafiają na twoje biurko następnego dnia, ponieważ jesteś tu szefem i wszystko z zasady przechodzi przez twoje biurko. Nie powinieneś otwierać folderu, ale to robisz. Widzisz bladą skórę swojego syna naznaczoną siniakami i otarciami. Widzisz ślady liny wokół jego lewego nadgarstka, gips wokół prawego i zdarte kolana. Widzisz jego twarz, bladą i zszokowaną, odwrócony wzrok. Widzisz jego podbite oko i jego rozciętą, spuchniętą wargę. Widzisz dokładnie to, co zobaczy ława przysięgłych, jeśli ta sprawa trafi kiedyś do sądu. Widzisz ofiarę. 

Widzisz słowo, które wycięli na jego plecach scyzorykiem, litery ostre i porwane jak błyskawice: _SUKA_. 

Wycięli to na plecach twojego syna. 

Zastanawiasz się, czy byłbyś taki wściekły, jeśli to byłoby dziecko kogoś innego. Czy byłbyś tak pochłonięty przez nienawiść, że gdyby mężczyźni, którzy to zrobili byliby tu w tej chwili, przycisnąłbyś lufę swojego Glocka do ich czaszek, po kolei, i pociągnąłbyś za spust. 

Pieprzone zwierzęta. Brudne pieprzone zwierzęta. 

Masz taką nadzieję. 

Przekartkowujesz resztę raportu. 

Są dowody DNA. Ale żadnych dopasowań. Ci goście nie są w systemie. Jak do diabła jest to w ogóle możliwe? 

– Szeryfie – Parrish wystawia głowę przez drzwi. Pod jego oczami są ciemne cienie. Prawdopodobnie śpi tyle co i ty. – Quinn właśnie przyjął skargę na nielegalnie zaparkowane czarne Camaro na Bowman Street. To Hale'a. 

Dziesięć minut później parkujecie za nim. 

Parrish dla pewności sprawdza tablice rejestracyjne, podczas gdy ty rozglądasz się po ulicy. 

Nie ma dużo na Bowman Street. Głównie stare magazyny. Dawniej, kiedy w Beacon Hills działał przemysł drzewny, to właśnie tutaj było jego centrum. Ale teraz, większość tych budynków wypadła z użytku. Te najbliżej Main Street powoli są zamieniane w apartamenty, ale gentryfikacja zachodzi powoli w miastach takich jak Beacon Hills. Hipsterzy nie ustawiają się w kolejkach, żeby się tu wprowadzić. 

Hipsterzy. Czy to hipsterzy wprowadzają się na zgentryfikowane osiedla? Stiles by wiedział. Potem wyśmiałby cię za to, że nie jesteś na bieżąco. 

Ty i Parrish spoglądacie na siebie, po czym wybieracie najbliższy magazyn. 

Jest pusty. W oknach kiedyś pewnie były szyby, ale każda z nich została wybita. Betonowa podłoga jest popękana i brudna. 

Nic tu nie ma. 

To wtedy słyszycie wycie. Jest głośne i gdzieś w pobliżu, sprawia, że twoja skóra cierpnie, a włosy na karku stają ci dęba. 

– Co to do diabła było? – pyta Parrish z szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

Jeśli nie wiedziałbyś, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałbyś, że to był wilk. 

Wyciągacie swoją broń i wychodzicie z magazynu, kierując się w stronę dźwięku. Następny magazyn jest mniejszy. Kłódka na drzwiach została zniszczona. Cały budynek jest niestabilny. Na ścianach jest dość graffiti, by stwierdzić, że niedawno ktoś tu pomieszkiwał. W środku jest brudno. Śmierdzi. I z jakiegoś powodu, na podłodze usypano wielki krąg z czarnej ziemi. 

Parrish pochyla się i bierze trochę między dwa palce. Wącha i wygląda na zaskoczonego. 

– Pachnie jak popiół. 

– Popiół? 

Parrish przechodzi przez linię do środka koła. 

– O, cholera. 

Na podłodze są plamy. Światło nie jest zbyt dobre, więc zdejmujesz ze swojego paska latarkę i włączasz. 

Plamy krwi. 

Przez chwilę patrzysz na nie w osłupieniu. 

_Nie chcesz_ wyobrażać sobie Stilesa tutaj, godzinami z tymi czterema mężczyznami, ale oczywiście to tam natychmiast zabiera cię twoja wyobraźnia. To tu go przyprowadzili i pobili go, i zgwałcili go, i kiedy skończyli, wyrzucili go na ulicę jak zwykły śmieć. 

Musisz stąd wyjść. Zostawiasz Parrisha i wychodzisz na zewnątrz, na słońce. Przez chwilę nie możesz złapać tchu. 

– Szeryfie – mówi Parrish i wskazuje na ulicę. 

Samochód Dereka Hale'a odjeżdża. 

\- 22-

– Tatusiu? 

Dwa pulchne palce próbują, tak, próbują podnieść twoje powieki. Odsuwasz głowę, zanim cię oślepi i delikatnie łapiesz jego nadgarstek. – Łoo, spokojnie, dzieciaku. 

– Nie śpisz! – Stiles promienieje. 

– Tak – mrugasz, żeby zobaczyć zamglony zegar. Jest trzynasta. Skończyłeś pracę o ósmej rano. Cholerne nocne zmiany. – Nie śpię, Stiles. Gdzie jest mama? 

– Rozmawia z panią Daniels przez telefon. 

– Uh huh – rozciągasz się. – I myśli, że co teraz robisz? 

– Jem lunch – wpycha swoją drugą rękę w twoją twarz. Trzyma w niej kanapkę z masłem orzechowym. – Też chcesz? 

Otwierasz usta, żeby odmówić, co okazuje się błędem taktycznym, bo Stiles wpycha w nie kanapkę. 

– Możemy się teraz pobawić? 

Potrzebujesz przynajmniej kilku więcej godzin snu i zamierzasz mu to powiedzieć, jak tylko skończysz krztusić się tą kanapką. Tylko, że wtedy zauważasz wyraz jego twarzy: jego duże, ciemne oczy są szeroko otwarte w desperackiej nadziei i nie możesz sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz spędziłeś kilka godzin bawiąc się ze swoim pięcioletnim synem. 

– Lego? – pytasz i jego cała twarz rozjaśnia się. 

– Tak! Tak, tatusiu! Będziemy bawić się Lego! 

Jego okrzyki triumfu sprowadzają Claudię. 

– Mamusiu! Ja i tatuś będziemy bawić się Lego! – biegnie do swojego pokoju i swojego pudła z zabawkami. 

– Oh, John, tak bardzo przepraszam! 

Podnosisz się i strzepujesz okruszki kanapki ze swojej bluzki. 

– W porządku. Zdrzemnę się później – uśmiechasz się do niej. – Chcesz bawić się z nami Lego? 

Claudia przez chwilę udaje, że to rozważa. 

– Czy mogę być Batmanem? 

– Może się nie udać – ostrzegasz ją i podnosisz głos. – Stiles, mama chce być Batmanem. Zgadzasz się? 

Z końca korytarza dobiega cisza, a ty i Claudia próbujecie się nie śmiać. 

To jest poważna kurwa sprawa. 

– Okej – w końcu odpowiada Stiles. – Ale tylko ten jeden raz! 

– Jestem Batmanem – Claudia mówi ci, pochylając się, żeby pomóc ci wstać, a potem obniża głos do warkotu. – Jestem _Batmanem_. 

– To właśnie stąd to się u niego wzięło – mówisz jej, gdy ciągnie cię w stronę pokoju Stilesa. – Całe to szaleństwo. 

– Cała ta _niesamowitość_ – poprawia. 

– Tak – dźgasz ją palcem w żebra, aż zaczyna piszczeć. – To też. 

\- 23 -

– Też ich szuka – mówi nagle Parrish. 

– Może – nie zdejmujesz wzroku z drogi, z samochodu Hale'a. 

– Ale jak do diabła znalazł to miejsce? – Parrish marszczy brwi. – Przeczesujemy okolicę od dwóch dni. Chyba, że Stiles przypomniał sobie coś więcej— 

– Może. Póki co, jestem bardziej zainteresowany tym, gdzie jedzie. 

– I kto tam będzie – zgadza się Parrish. 

I właśnie dlatego podążacie za nim w odległości trzech samochodów, zamiast go zatrzymać. Jeśli Hale znalazł scenę zbrodni, może jest w stanie znaleźć również napastników. 

To szalone. Połączenie stresu, traumy i niewyspania. Nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, żeby myśleć, że Derek Hale będzie miał więcej szczęścia w znalezieniu tych mężczyzn niż całe Biuro Szeryfa Beacon Hills, ale co masz jeszcze do stracenia? 

Poza zdrowiem psychicznym. 

Hale zatrzymuje auto z piskiem opon na parkingu taniego motelu na obrzeżach miasta. 

Parrish zjeżdża z drogi. Nie zawraca do motelu. Powoli wjeżdża radiowozem za krzewy wawrzynu. Widzicie stąd cały parking. Widzicie stąd, jak drzwi Camaro od strony kierowcy otwierają się. Chwilę później, drzwi pasażera też się otwierają. 

Hale nie jest sam. 

Scott wychodzi z auta. 

Co do _diabła_ się tu wyprawia? 

Parrish pochyla się nad kierownicą i mruży oczy. 

– Co oni _robią_? 

Hale i Scott stoją na parkingu twarzami zwróceni do rzędu obskurnych pokojów hotelowych, które wychodzą bezpośrednio na asfalt. Gdybyś nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałbyś, że podnoszą twarze, żeby znaleźć _zapach_. Scott ma taki sam pełen skupienia wyraz twarzy, jak Bodie, pies tropiący, którego wydział wzywa czasem do poszukiwań. 

– Nie mam kurwa pojęcia – mamroczesz. 

Hale i Scott patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, a potem, z wyprostowanymi plecami, podchodzą do jednego z pokojów. 

Hale wyważa drzwi kopniakiem i nagle rozpętuje się piekło. 

-24-

– Przestań – śmieje się Claudia. 

– Jest twardy jak kamień – mówisz jej, przyciskając dłoń do jej brzucha. 

– Oh John, kocham, kiedy mówisz do mnie brzydko! 

Wybuchasz śmiechem. 

– Miałem na myśli _ciebie_ , nie siebie. Myślałem, że będzie gąbczasty. 

– Cóż, nie ma tu dość miejsca, żeby był gąbczasty. 

Racja. Nawet jej pępek teraz wystaje. Bierze twoją dłoń i przesuwa. Czujesz twardy guzek pod jej skórą. 

– Czujesz to? To albo tyłek, albo łokieć. 

– To takie dziwne, że już niedługo tu będzie. 

– Tak – Claudia szturcha dziecko w tyłek. Albo w łokieć. – Wychodź, maleństwo, twój tatuś i ja chcemy cię poznać. 

_Tak._

To dziecko już rozjaśnia cały twój świat. Nie możesz się doczekać, kiedy będziesz mógł wziąć je na ręce. 

\- 25 -

Krzyki kończą się tak szybko, jak się zaczynają. 

Słychać dwa strzały. 

Camaro wyjeżdża z parkingu, kiedy wy biegniecie w stronę motelu. 

W pokoju jest czterech martwych mężczyzn i dość broni, żeby wyposażyć mały oddział. 

Czterech martwych mężczyzn, którzy wyglądają, jakby rozszarpano im gardła. 

To wydaje się odpowiednie. 

Kurwa, nie rozumiesz tego, ale to weźmiesz. 

Weźmiesz to. 

Nigdy nie rozmawiasz o tym z Parrishem, ale zauważasz, że oddaje raport, w którym ani słowem nie wspomniał o Dereku Hale'u czy Scotcie McCallu. 

Lubisz Parrisha. 

\- 26 -

Normalność wraca powoli, bolesnymi krokami. 

Stiles wraca do szkoły pod koniec tygodnia. Potem nie wychodzi z łóżka przez dwa dni z rzędu. 

Scott przychodzi codziennie rano przed szkołą. Przychodzi też każdego popołudnia i gra ze Stilesem w gry komputerowe. Kilka razy przyprowadza Allison, a Lydia pojawia się raz czy dwa, wyglądając tak perfekcyjnie i efektownie jak zawsze. Nie lubisz jej z zasady — rozpieszczona licealna księżniczka — ale po zaledwie kilku rozmowach z nią zmieniasz zdanie. Pod perfekcyjną fryzurą i makijażem, i niewinnymi wielkimi oczami, Lydia jest sprytna. Jest też onieśmielająca. Nic dziwnego, że Stiles szalał na jej punkcie. 

Stiles zaczyna terapię. Jest okropna. Nienawidzi jej. Nie chce tam wracać. 

Ale wraca i, bardzo powoli, zaczyna robić postępy. 

Zabierasz go na konsultację z chirurgiem plastycznym i krzywisz się nieco, słysząc cenę. Stiles to zauważa, a ty czujesz się jak pieprzony dupek, kiedy widzisz, że czuje się winny. 

Kilka dni później rzuca na stół magazyn. Magazyn tatuażu. 

– Co to jest? – pytasz, chociaż już wiesz. 

– Tańsze niż operacja – mówi, wysuwając brodę. 

– Masz szesnaście lat. 

– Możesz podpisać mi zgodę. 

Przekartkowujesz magazyn. 

– O czym myślałeś? 

Jego twarz rozluźnia się wokół oczu a kąciki jego ust unoszą. – Jest taki wzór nazywany triskelionem… 

Wyciąga telefon i szuka zdjęcia w Google, żeby ci pokazać. 

Mija około miesiąca, zanim słyszysz jak Stiles się z czegoś śmieje. Gotujesz właśnie obiad — spaghetti — i próbujesz opisać, co dokładnie się stało, kiedy Garcia zostawił zdechłą wiewiórkę w szufladzie biurka Cartera, tylko okazało się, że nie była ona tak zdechła jak mu się wydawało. 

Dźwięk jego śmiechu zaskakuje was obu i zanim się spostrzegasz, łzy drapią cię w gardle. 

– O Jezu, tato – mówi ci Stiles z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Co ty— _nie płacz_! 

– Nie płaczę – mówisz mu. – To cebula. 

Cebula, która dalej leży niepokrojona. W spiżarni. 

– Tak – mówi z tym małym, drwiącym uśmieszkiem, za którym tęskniłeś bardziej, niż jesteś w stanie opisać. – To cebula. 

Później, kiedy jecie, decydujesz, że obaj jesteście na to gotowi. 

– Wiesz, – mówisz mu – jeśli chciałbyś kiedyś zaprosić Dereka na obiad, to nie mam nic przeciwko. 

– D-Dereka? 

– Dereka – mówisz mu. – Dereka Hale'a, twojego chłopaka. 

Jego twarz robi się czerwona i nagle znajduje coś absolutnie fascynującego w swoim spaghetti, coś co wymaga natychmiastowego zbadania. Bardzo dokładnego. Marszczy nos. 

– Oh, um, okej – spogląda na ciebie ukradkiem, a potem wraca do swojego makaronu. – W następnym tygodniu? W piątek? 

– Może być piątek. 

Jego uśmiechy są teraz tak rzadkie, że rozkoszujesz się każdym z nich. 

\- 27-

W środę ty i Parrish jedziecie do ruin domu Hale'ów. 

– Mieszka tu? – pyta Parrish, po czym wzrusza ramionami, jakby nagle przypomniał sobie, że to nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką wie o Dereku Hale'u. 

Właściwie “wie” może być przesadą. Ty i Parrish nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiście. 

– Dziwne miasto – powiedział, kiedy przyglądaliście się, jak ludzie z biura koronera zabierali ciała z pokoju motelowego tamtej nocy. 

– Tak – powiedziałeś, zastanawiając się, czy jutro rano jego rezygnacja pojawi się na twoim biurku. 

Jeszcze się nie pojawiła. 

Jedyną rzeczą, którą wiesz na pewno, jest to, że Derek Hale jakoś wytropił mężczyzn, którzy skrzywdzili Stilesa i ich zabił. I prawdopodobnie ocalił twoją pracę — i twoją wolność — robiąc to, ponieważ nie zawahałbyś się zrobić tego samego, gdybyś znalazł ich pierwszy. 

Te potwory zasłużyły na każdą jebaną rzecz, która je spotkała. 

Derek Hale czeka na zwęglonych resztkach ganku, kiedy ty i Parrish wysiadacie z samochodu. 

– Mieszkasz tu, Derek? – pytasz. 

– Od czasu do czasu – mówi. – Sir. 

– Znajdź jakieś normalne mieszkanie – mówisz mu. – I pracę. 

Jego brwi marszczą się. 

– To tyle. To cała rozmowa. Poza częścią, gdzie mówię ci, że jeśli go skrzywdzisz, sprawię, że pożałujesz, że w ogóle się urodziłeś. 

Prostuje się. 

– Nigdy bym go nie skrzywdził. 

Wiesz to. 

– Jeszcze jedno, trzymaj ręce przy sobie, aż nie skończy osiemnastu lat. 

– Tak jest, sir. 

Nawet mu wierzysz, chociaż jesteś pewien, że jak tylko Stiles wróci do siebie, będzie musiał stoczyć z nim ciężką bitwę. Nastoletni chłopcy są jacy są, a Stiles jest szczególnie nastawiony na osiągnięcie swoich celów. 

Ten pies, którego chciał, jak miał trzynaście lat? 

Mówił o tym _miesiącami_. Ostatecznie musiałeś wytargować z nim, że zamiast psa kupisz mu Playstation. Co, jak podejrzewasz, było jego celem od samego początku. Ten dzieciak to intrygant. 

– Zamierza zaprosić cię na obiad w piątek – kładziesz rękę na swoim pasie taktycznym. – Zgodzisz się. 

– Tak jest, sir. 

– Dobrze – odwracasz się, żeby odejść. 

– Szeryfie? – wygląda trochę, jak wystraszone dziecko, które pamiętasz z nocy pożaru. – W motelu. Wiem… – jego wzrok wędruje do Parrisha i z powrotem na ciebie. – Wiem, że widziałeś— 

– Nie wiesz, co widziałem – mówisz mu – ponieważ cię tam nie było. 

Znowu marszczy brwi. 

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć? 

Wymieniasz spojrzenia z Parrishem. 

– Derek, to jest wszystko co muszę wiedzieć. Mój syn jest utrapieniem. Jest niespokojny i niezdarny, i _głośny_ , i tak cholernie inteligentny, że może wyprowadzić w pole prawie każdego, nawet mnie. _Zwłaszcza mnie._ Ale wiem też, że Stiles jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mnie spotkała i może jest to coś co mamy ze sobą wspólnego. 

Derek przełyka i kiwa głową. 

– Wiem, że ma przede mną sekrety i wiem, że powie mi, kiedy będzie gotowy. Wiem, że cokolwiek zdarzyło się w tym pokoju motelowym, nie zdarzyłoby się milszym osobom – twój głos załamuje się lekko, kiedy to mówisz. – I, Derek? Wiem, że czasem zajmowanie się Stilesem jest robotą dla więcej niż jednej osoby. 

Znowu przytakuje, zginając palce. 

– Jesteś teraz w ekipie – mówisz mu. – Nie spierdol tego. 

– Nigdy. 

W to też mu wierzysz. 

\- 28 -

– Zajmiesz się nim, prawda, John? 

– Tak. Tak, zajmę się nim. 

– Obiecaj mi. 

To była ostatnia obietnica, jaką jej złożyłeś 

Ostatecznie, to była jedyna rzecz, która była dla niej ważna. 

Dla ciebie, to dalej jest jedyna ważna rzecz.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notki tłumacza:**  
>  *Naruszenie miru domowego uznałam za najbliższy odpowiednik ang. _home invasion_ , które od zwykłego włamania odróżnia między innymi to, że w domu ktoś się znajduje.  
> **Jest to nieprawda - brontozaur i apatozaur nie są synonimami. Taki pogląd powstał w 1903 roku, ale w 2015 opublikowano badania, które wykazały istotne różnice między tymi dwoma rodzajami dinozaurów i nazwa brontozaur powróciła do użycia. Autorka fanfika nie mogła tego wiedzieć, bo badanie zostało opublikowane w kwietniu 2015, a fic powstał w styczniu tego roku. Tym bardziej nie mógł tego wiedzieć Stiles.
> 
> ***
> 
> Wstyd się przyznać, ale tłumaczenie miałam gotowe od przynajmniej miesiąca. Nawet wklepałam wszystko w ao3, wszystkie tagi, notki, podsumowanie, ale musiałam zrobić jeszcze html, a nienawidzę tego robić, więc zostawiłam to na później. I tak minął ponad miesiąc, wersja zapisana na ao3 przepadła i musiałam robić to wszystko od nowa, ugh.
> 
> Na swoją obronę mam tylko matury - zamiast zajmować się wieczorami tłumaczeniem, uczyłam się matematyki. Teraz, kiedy w końcu jest to za mną, postaram się wrócić do tłumaczenia. Jestem w trakcie większego projektu, który chciałabym powoli zacząć publikować, ale w międzyczasie spróbuję jeszcze wrzucić krótki przerywnik od poważniejszej tematyki. Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem zajmie mi to mniej czasu ;).


End file.
